


Merry fuckin' Christmas

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Readers discretion is advised, it's hella dirty, it's revenge porn basically, yo this is some Christmas smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Merry fuckin' Christmas

Confidence, something Rachel taught me.  
I don't ring a stupid bell, I knock and I really knock it outta there. Three times, against the glass, not against the wood. You will hear me motherlovers.  
The expression on Mama Amber's face is enough for me. Her mouth is a perfect O. Her eyes look like that of a fish.  
"Chloe" It's not a greeting, it's a statement. Yes it's me. Let me in bitch.  
  
I hand her the most expensive bottle of wine I could find at the store and then just walk past her. From here on out I am done with her anyway.  
I scan my surroundings quickly. Of course, the fucking Christmas tree reaches up to the ceiling. Who would have thought... The Ambers have to show off and that includes "mine is bigger than yours" Christmas tree and -lights edition.  
  
I see people, a lot of people, a lot of old people. They look like Ambers. Rachel is not here, I scan the room with my eyes, they still have the ugly old carpet in the living room.  
There's Rachel's Nana, I've never met her, but I know stories about her. Too bad I didn't come here to get to know her better.  
For a moment I'm not sure but then I think no, it can't be, Rachel has to be here somewhere.  
  
And then I see her. She stands at the kitchen counter and stirs in a large bowl. I can't see what's in it, but _she_ looks as good as ever, I would like to grab her ass it's so nicely wrapped in the tight black dress she's wearing and it's presented to me right there the way she is standing. Not a Christmas present though, because she won't gift it to me, I'll fucking have to go get it, pluck it, like a ripe round ass-shaped tomato.  
  
I sneak up and stand right behind her, then I blow lightly on her neck.  
Rachel drops the wooden spoon in shock and turns around in a flash. She sees me and from one moment to the next she doesn't look surprised and scared, but furiously angry.  
"What are you doing here?" she hisses at me and I grin.  
"Looking at you."  
"What?"  
"Marry fuckin' Christmas to you too Rachel. I've made you a gift, I am the gift."  
  
  
Rachel looks at me suspiciously for a moment.  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Not yet."  
She looks over at her family, some heads have already turned to us.  
Rachel turns away from me again and picks up the wooden spoon.  
"Do you want to spank me with it?" I ask her, pulling the back of her dress a little closer to me.  
Rachel pushes the bowl away from her vigorously and faces me again, our noses almost touching, her eyes narrowed to slits. "You better go now Chloe."  
  


"No, I just got here."  
"What the fuck is this? What do you want from me?"  
"I'm here to kill you Rachel." I say like the villain in a movie and pretend to pull a gun from behind my back.  
Rachel winces and pushes me away. When she sees I'm just messing with her she gets mad. "Cut this shit! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"With me? Nothing."  
"Who let you in?"  
"Your mom invited me." That's technically a lie, but Rachel doesn't need to know.  
"You're talking shit Chloe, Mom knows we broke up. My family is already staring at us, tell me why you are here or get the hell out. Do you need money?"  
I snort. "Money? I am offended." I cross my hands theatrically over my heart. "How dare you?"  
Then I grab Rachel by the shoulders, so quickly that she doesn't see it coming and therefore can't react.  
I press her hard against the kitchen counter and bring my mouth right to her ear.  
"You want to know what I want? I'll tell you. I came here to fuck you. Hard. Really hard. Hard, wet, long and hella dirty. I want to fuck you like you're a little slut from a porno. That's what I want and I want it right now."  
Rachel doesn't even flinch, at least not at first, then she raises an eyebrow, the way she always did when she didn't want to believe me.  
"Chloe, I'll give you a hundred dollars if you stop right now."  
I just look at her.  
"Okay, two hundred dollars, I'll call you a cab right now."  
My hand closes around her belt buckle in the middle of Rachel's dress.  
"Let's go upstairs to your old bedroom."  
"Are you completely bonkers? Let go of me!"  
  


"Rachel, honey, is everything alright over there? Do you need me?"  
Rose takes two steps towards us, she's still holding the bottle with the wine, it's almost funny.  
Now or never Chloe, now or never.

"We don't have to go to your room Rachel, I can fucking take you here on the dining room table too, everyone just has to quickly lift their plates and then they can watch, while we give them a dirty, yet entertaining show."

"Fuck off Chloe, we're separated."  
I pull tighter on the belt buckle. I hear it tear, Rachel hears it too.  
"You hurt me. You left me."  
"You left me."  
"You betrayed me."  
"Chloe please, now stop and just go-"  
"You owe me." I speak these last words like a warning into her open pleading mouth.

Rachel closes her eyes, then opens them again.  
She looks at me, maybe she's still trying to figure out if this is a prank.  
Without averting her gaze, she raises her voice.  
"Everything is fine Mom." Then she grabs my wrist and pulls me up the wooden stairs towards her bedroom, past the Ambers, all of them are staring at us.

****

I am about to push open the door to her bedroom when she holds me back. "My Nana sleeps in here," she says, sounding slightly embarrassed, as if the thought of having sex in a place where the family will later rest was totally deliberate.

Rachel lets go of my hand and takes two steps forward, looking at a bathroom at the end of the hall. I can really see her wondering if she can make it in time and lock herself in until I leave this house frustrated and undone. No chance you little rat. Just as she is about to run, I reach under her armpits and press her against the wall, her head banging slightly against the frame of a picture.  
It was an accident, but Rachel seems to think I did it on purpose.  
"Okay, okay, okay, go ... let's go to my parents' room."  
"Oooh" I wiggle my brows. Christmas Eve is getting better and better.

Rachel closes the door with a soft click and locks it.  
I've never been in here before, white sheets. Ironed. A big bed, king sized, so big that Ma and Pa Amber don't have to touch each other when they sleep. I'm surprised they don't have separate bedrooms or beds, but only for a moment, because then Rachel pulls me out of my thoughts.  
"Chloe ... maybe... do you want to stop this sharade and maybe just ... you know, ... talk to me? Do you want to tell me what is going on with you?"  
I smile cynically. I know what you're trying, not today babe, not with me, not here.  
I take a step towards Rachel, put my palm on her stomach.  
"Chloe," she says and her voice sounds calm, too calm, she's acting.  
"You didn't really come here because you want to sleep with me."  
"Oh no," I say, smiling steadily. "I don't want to sleep with you." I get very close to her face, so close that I can see the tiny veins in her eyes.  
"I'm going to fuck you now Rachel, I want to fuck you until you can't fucking stand anymore."  
Rachel opens her mouth, she doesn't say a word and I take the opportunity and push her on the bed, the belt buckle finally rips off, I consider it my trophy, then I look down at Rachel who is lying there, black dress on white sheets, the perfect contrast.  
She looks up at me, not sure what to expect, as I take off her heels and throw them into the room, you're not gonna need those anymore. Maybe I am just wishful thinking but somehow I feel like there is something in Rachel's eyes. Is it... desire? I drop on top of her and Rachel gasps. Amazeballs.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
I push up her dress and stick my hand into her panties, her crotch is so warm, I wanna delve right in, but kiss Rachel's neck instead.  
She is reaching for my hand, I think to guide it but no, she is pushing it away, no no angel, I press my fingers against her soft flesh and she moans.  
"When was the last time you've been fucked, like fucked really good?"  
  
I've seen her pictures, really nice head shots and then one of those ridiculous bathroom selfie shit things to show off her perfect bod. Ambers, pfft, always showing off. A dating site... I mean, yeah, I created a profile but just for... whatever, it doesn't matter. I found Rachel there, she was my filter result, I liked on her, but she didn't match me back. Of course.  
"Looking for friendship" ... suuuure. She didn't put "adventure" or "dating", but I wonder if she found a "friend" yet, since we spilt.  
I bite her neck, right the same spot I kissed before, quite hard and Rachel lets out a little scream. I like it, so I do it again, Rachel shudders and I pull her panties aside and let my fingers slowly slide all over her pussy. God I love her pussy.  
"Answer me. When was the last time?"  
Do friends finger each other? Rachel and I sure did. Man, we were some good friends. Roomies even, for a long-ass time.  
"Chloe" whispers Rachel and I shut her up by pushing my tongue into her mouth. I am not waiting for her to kiss me back, I just want this bitch. I suck her tongue into my mouth and play with it. I can feel how she likes it. Rachel pushes her body against mine, now she is getting greedy. She acted like she didn't want it before but now she can't wait. I'm gonna make her beg for it, yeah. I feel her pussy getting wet and slap it lightly a couple times, Rachel gasps, fuck, she is such a bad girl but damn, is she good at being bad. Hella good.  
I take my hand away and push her legs up and spread them to take a really good look at _her_. Like, if they sold pussies at the store, they would use Rachel's for the ad posters. Or better, they would keep one in a cage, people would look at it and want one just like it, but they can't have it, 'cause it's mine. I start rubbing and Rachel squirms under my fingers. Wow, she must be really underfucked too, if this is how strong she is reacting already. I stroke her folds gently, just a little to get her thirsty and kiss my way up her body. The fabric of her dress is too thick for my teeth, so I use my hands and rip it the fuck apart, Rachel doesn't say shit but looks confused and like she didn't expect it, oh just you wait.  
I remember the first time I touched her boobies, I was all nervous and new to the softness of girl skin and touch, but damn, Rachel smelled and felt so good and she still does, they were a lot smaller than they are now, but this is cheating too. I never got why girls wear stuffed bras. You can't fool me bitch. I grab her bra by the middle piece holding the cups together and pull as hard as I can, it fucking rips right away and can now switch and bite and kiss her beautiful tits and use my tongue to play with her nipples, lick them softly and then suck them hard, treat her and then punish her, grab and squeeze, bite and pull and when she cries out, I bite a little harder and pull a little more.  
I can feel Rachel's body wiggling underneath mine, she is trying to find a way out, she is trying to escape, but she is also hella turned on by all this nastiy stuff I am doing to her in her parents' bedroom. She pushes herself against me one more time and I feel her pulse no matter where I kiss her.  
I scratch along her legs and inner thighs with my nails and leave red streams marks, all of this used to be mine. Tonight it doesn't matter who's it is, I want it, I get it, I get it, I use it. I rub her more, rub her harder, faster, stronger. Rachel shivers, her pelvis is shaking, I dip my fingers into her for a moment and -oh, she is bleeding.  
I don't care, that didn't stop me in the past. I reach inside her, there is the stupid sponge, get rid of that mothefucker. I'm the only thing inside of Rachel tonight.  
I turn Rachel around, she gets on her knees and gives me this look over her shoulder, she knows what's coming.  
I stick my fingers deepily into her wet pussy and tap before I push.  
We used to make fun of the sounds those porn bitches were making, but now Rachel sounds just like one of them, but better. More real. More attractive.  
Rachel is shaking, she is arching back and I use one hand to grab her ass, the other to keep going, still pleasuring her inside, just now she additionally gets my tongue too.  
The term "taste like ass" does not apply to Miss Amber here, never has, never will, she tastes like pure joy. Mmmh. The magic is not just to lick, but to also blow and suck. She would never admit it, probably not even to herself, but she loves it, it drives her wild.  
I swear her entire family can hear her happy and desperate cries right now.  
"Are you gonna come for me now Rach?"  
She doesn't answer, she just winces, I don't need more, I push her fast-slow-fast-fast and make the tip of my tongue hard, rim her asshole. Rachel screams a loud scream that has the pictures shake on the walls and her juices flow right into my hands and down her legs, smearing the oh so white bed sheets with blood and Rachel's cum.  
  
I got no time to waste. I grab Rachel around the waist and turn her around again, her face is flushed, it looks beautiful, too bad I am going to cover it up with myself now.  
I get up and stand above her, my legs spread, I stoke her hair back and hold it in place, so she is forced to look up to me, I only have one hand to undo my belt and get off my jeans, but it works, where there is a will, there is a way. I am not sure if I need it, but why the fuck not. I'm going to babybird her right now.  
"Open your mouth." She does it. "Wider" She does it. "Let me see your tongue, stick it out." She does it. I bend over her and spit, Rachel doesn't swallow it, good girl. I let myself sink right down onto her face. I still hold Rachel's hair back, I grab a fistfull of it and navigate her head while I am rubbing myself on her, back and forth, again and again and again, she supports me by holding my legs, I missed Rachel eating my pussy, I missed Rachel for so many things but this... she is just so good at eating me out, I really wish she'd do it everyday, all day. She is getting me there within minutes, I don't want it to be over but I can't drag it out, I can feel the blood rush, hear my own loud moans and the sound of that very happy, very wet, very satisfied puss.  
I cum all over Rachel's face and I want to be smug about it, but when I look down on her and grin, she licks her lips and smiles. You dirty little bitch. She likes it.  
I pull my shirt over my head and wipe her face clean with it, before I tie her wrists with the very same shirt, pushing her back onto the bed to sixty-nine with her. Rachel doesn't get tired easily, big adventage. I can feel her getting close but edge her just enough to make her scream in frustration, then I let go of her entirely, reach into my pants, grab my cigarettes and light one, I sit next to her and watch her, she watches me, her eyes wanting, demanding, but I don't deliver.  
"Chloe..." Rachel's voice is shaky.  
I put one finger to her lips. "Sssh", then I stick that finger, followed by one more into her mouth, push them in and play with her tongue, I take off my pants completely and start rubbing myself, pleasing the pearl and smoking, that's what I need my hands for right now. Even if I had six more hands, I'd still, oh well no, I'd probably give those nice tiddies one more good squeeze, but I'll let Rachel do it for me.  
She is just out of reach, so I finish my cig and have her crawl over to me, it looks fucking hot, since her hands are still bound. A little helpless but with a destination.  
When she makes it over to me, I stop rubbing myself and hold her neck with one hand, with the other I push my bullets between her lips. "Suck them" She does it. Then I do the same thing with my boobs. She does it. While she is busy, I take her hands and rub myself with her finger tips first, then her whole hand later. I circle my still sensetive clit with Rachel's hand and get to the big O just a few seconds later. Rachel stops sucking on me and looks at my pussy soaking her parents' bed. She snorts and I can't help but find it funny too.  
She holds up her hands to me in anticipation, cute, how she thinks we're done. No Rach, not even close. You don't know what I brough with me today.  
I reach for the other pocket in my jeans and get the last Christmas present out that she herself gave me. And now I am going to use it against her.  
"Remember me?" I ask her, but I don't wait for an answer. I grab her legs and pull her to the edge of the bed, one more kiss on her wet pussy, then I pull her arms over her head and strap it, I have her wet it and get ready for her, before she takes me in like a homeless person into a warm diner on a cold winter's day.  
I push her hard right away and her pussy tightens around the fake dick, it's amazing. I don't know how much more she can take, but as long as she keeps taking, I am giving.  
I change the angle and straight penetrate her until she doesn't scream this time, but she roars like a lion, no a lioness. Loud and clear and awesome and then she squirts and roars some more, just what I've been waiting for.  
I push in deeper as I kiss Rachel and ask her "How much more is in there?" but just as I want to enter her again, she begins to cry and begs me to stop. I untie her hands and help her up, tears streaming down her face. "Rachel?..." I hug her and hold her until she stops sobbing.  
"What?"  
"Do you really hate me that much? It feels like you're taking your anger out on me and I get it, I hurt you first, but Chloe at the same time it feels like you're making love to me and... and... I can't take it, it's too much, it hurts. It hurts too much. Please, stop torturing me. I get it."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"No. You don't get it. I don't hate you. At all. Never did."  
"You don't?"  
"No. I love you. I'm in love with you still. I wanted to hate you but I can't. And now I'm gonna go."  
"No. Stay here with me. You can't leave now anyway, my entire family listened to us, you can't go downstairs. Don't go, don't leave me. I don't want to lose you again."  
"I- I won't leave you, if you don't leave me."  
  
Rachel puts on my shirt that I previously restrained her with.  
"Will you sleep here with me tonight?"  
I nod and she wraps her arms around me.  
"How did you fit that strap-on into your jeans?"  
"How did you fit that strap-on into your vagina?"  
And then we laugh, like we haven't in a year.  
"Merry Christmas Chloe."  
"Merry fuckin' Christmas to you too Rachel." and then I kiss her, this time I mean it.  



End file.
